A Phantom's Work
by Madrigal Outcast
Summary: The phantom takes on one of his hardest jobs, a reluctant girl with potential and heart become a star.
1. Default Chapter

A man's voice sounded in her head, "_Soon, soon. I'll come for you, you'll hear me."_ As soon as it sounded it disappeared and woke Marie up. Grabbing the nearest candle she looked around, something moved in the corner of her eye. Marie swung the ornate gold candelabra at her own reflection. She sighed and looked at the girl in the mirror; long semi curly brown hair fell to her chest, a stray lock covered one of her large grey eyes. She patted her curls quickly and turned back to her bed, '_It's just nerves that could be it, and after all there **is** a performance tomorrow.' _Marie thought matter-of-factly. She spun and hopped back into her bed, '_That's why no one else is up.'_ It was true; no one else in the quarters was stirring. Closing her eyes, Marie fell back asleep for, it seemed only a second. She woke again but this time to a hearty shake and then a pinch from the girl who slept in the next bed.

"Up Marie!"

"It can't be 7:00 yet."

"Yes, and no you're not allowed to sleep in!" This was followed by a hard yank that sent strings of pain up Marie's arm and toppled her from the bed.

Marie looked up to find the girl accompanied by a pregnant Madame Giry. The older woman's arms were crossed over her expanding belly as best they could, she did not look happy. Marie gave a weak smile, then winced as

Giry grabbed her by the ear, "Mademoiselle please- ow!" Marie squeaked as she was pulled to her feet, "I'm sorry, I know I'm lazy and undisciplined but could you please let go?" her only reply was a quick sting by her ear where Madame Giry had twisted then let go.

"You know you should really learn to wake up earlier." The girl next to her said in a high mocking voice. She had bright blue eyes and short wavy red-blonde hair pinned on each side with two blue ribbon clips.

"Don't you have anything better to do Chantal!" Marie said annoyed. Chantal just stuck out her tongue and turned on a heel to the door following Madame Giry. Marie watched the girl go as the sleeping quarters started to empty, _I could tell Madame about the voice…_ Marie thought wearily as she pulled on her costume, _she wouldn't believe me. _Her more sensible side said quickly. _Why would anyone have reason to believe the opera ghost would contact you? _As Marie was tying her slippers she heard Madame Giry shout, then her friend Bonamy came dashing back into the room.

"Giry's very upset." She said quickly, "You shouldn't keep her waiting!" Bonamy was a taller girl with brown hair that reached her waist, though it was normally kept in a horse tail at the back of her head. Marie liked Bonamy for a couple of reasons; one of which was her lovely eyes, they went from a the leather brown of a aristocrat's shoe to a lovely sky blue which reminded one of bluebirds and spring. Of course after training at the opera house for so long, Bonamy also had the sweet, soft voice of a sparrow or another song bird. Marie envied her friend's lovely voice; she personally thought hers sounded like a poorly played flute, hollow and airy even though she sang the right notes.

"5 minutes till places!" Someone shouts.

The pair rushed out the chamber door, Marie a beat behind her friend trying to tie her other slipper and run. The girls made their way to the wings of the stage where the air was thick with white face and wig powder, perfume, and the body odor it was to cover up.

Suddenly Bonamy doubled over coughing. Marie caught up and grabbed a glass of water.

"Bonamy, you really should find a doctor to fix that." She handed her friend the water. "Or at least tell Madame Giry that you can't dance tonight, it can't be good for you."

"I'm- cough- Okay" The girl wheezed as she straightened to drink, "I'll be fine, let's go."

Marie frowned but followed her friend to their places where they then stretched. Some time went by as they bent, lifted and pulled until they heard the familiar, "PLACES!" and saw the common bustle of singers and ballerinas like themselves rushing to their assigned spots. Marie and Bonamy followed, taking their poses as the lights dimmed and the curtains opened. Marie watched as the Prima Donna glided on stage and the opening chords played, the opera had begun.

* * *

Okay then... How's that for a cruddy first chappie... sorry but I'm trying to figure out how this works still heh heh.. yeah.. WELL then anyways the names do have a meaning and point, here: 

Marie... Bitter Sea

Bonamy(I'm comming up with a better name)... Good friend

Chantel... Singer

Eh not very creative, I'm trying to find something better for Bonamy because Bon Amy really means good friend not just some name that has a root word or something... yeah.. I'm gonna stop embarrassing myself and just stop, PLEASE READ AND REVIW oh and I don't own anything except for the characters you haven't heard of. HAH!


	2. Music, Pie Jesu

The music filled the room and caught Marie up like a great wind; she spun and leapt as if she was a bird… or on fire (in her opinion that's how some dancers looked, like their butts were on flaming and they couldn't put it out so they just ran around trying to extinguish it through the air.)

All the dancers stopped as the leading lady started to sing:

_Pie Jesu, pie Jesu, pie Jesu, pie Jesu_

_Qui tollis peccata mundi  
Dona eis requiem, dona eis requiem_

_Pie Jesu, pie Jesu, pie Jesu, pie Jesu  
Qui tollis peccata mundi  
Dona eis requiem, dona eis requiem…_

Marie closed her eyes and saw the colors that seemed to fill her mind with the music. She had heard this solo many times and could sing it herself, and that's what she did. Her unknowing voice crept from her throat out into the large room, a little lower and rather hollow sounding but not airy.

She felt a sharp elbow jab her in the ribs, Chantel. Opening her eyes she saw everyone, including the leading lady staring straight at her. Quickly one of the Populair's owner's stood,

"I'm sorry for this interruption the performance will continue shortly!" He said and turned to look back at Marie who bit her lip and blushed. The curtains closed and Madame Giry marched over to Marie and pulled her off stage.

"What were you thinking?"

"I dunno. I'm sorry!" Marie said sounding rather distressed, what was she supposed to say? She couldn't think straight, no, she didn't seem to be thinking at all. Babbling, she felt herself pulled into an empty room facing Madame Giry. The older woman seemingly young face suddenly showed miniscule crow's feet near the eyes and other wrinkles around the mouth and forehead.

"There's something wrong and I can tell." She said sternly looking into Marie's eyes. Marie groaned and looked down.

"I'm sorry. Please, do you mind if I just sleep." She said starting to yawn until she saw Giry looking around then back at her worried. Guiding Marie to her private quarters, she sat Marie on the bed. "Go to sleep, we can last without one dancer." She said sternly again. Too tired to reply Marie fell onto the bed instantly falling asleep on the soft down cover and mattress.

Marie woke up again to the soft whisper of a man. _It's time. It's time._ She stood up and gazed around the room. Her eye caught movement by Giry's mirror. "You're here, aren't you?" She asked boldly. She took a step toward the mirror, "Why are you here?" she asked, her hands outstretched to the darkness around the mirror.

_"Here, I'm in here." _The voice sang again.

Marie gasped; her hand had brushed against something hard, like plaster, then fleshy. In the half light she could only see a white half-mask floating above a man-shaped mass of dark.

"Who are you?"

"You'll know soon."

"Well then, why are you here?" Marie asked, now only slightly afraid.

She felt his hand slide over hers and seeing the figure move back, through the mirror.

"Whatever you are, be it man, spirit, ghost, or other fairy-"

"Phantom."

Marie started, phantom? What was that supposed to mean? Feeling the gentle tug she stepped carefully over the mirror's bottom frame. The Phantom turned still holding her hand and led her down into the darkness.

* * *

Okay… that was a… strange chappie. Sorry it took so long guys! Heh.. Procrastination.

Ooh… My friend keeps IMing me "EVERYONE HAS SOMETHING TO HIDE EXCEPT ME AND MY MONKEY!" ouch. Anyone who can tell me who sings that song will win…. NOTHING! (Oh and I already know who sings it, 'cause guess what, I'm not an idiot like some people… yeah) Yay! Okay I'm done… oh and I don't own any of this shit save for the characters you haven't heard about. Yay!


End file.
